


Happy Birthday, Stiles!

by disseria



Series: Clan of the Night Flowers [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Herbalism, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Team Human, alternative medicine, herbs & spices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disseria/pseuds/disseria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's my birthday," Stiles continued, "which means I get to do what ever I want. And, what I want is for you to lay there. And, not move, and not say anything. And, I get to touch you," he said, lightly brushing the tips of his fingers up Derek's side, "and lick you," he continued, slowly, teasingly licking a long stripe along Derek's clavicle and up his neck, "and kiss you," he added, pressing his lips softly onto Derek's chin, "as much as I want." He leaned in close now, his shell pink lips brushing against Derek's earlobe, whispering so softly that even with his werewolf hearing, Derek almost couldn't make out the words, "And, when you can't take any more, when your cock is so hard you could smash a brick with it…" He paused, breathing out slowly so that the warm air tickled Derek's ear.  "I'm gonna fuck your brains out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Stiles!

**Author's Note:**

> _The information provided in this story is not intended to act as a substitute for proper medical diagnosis, treatment or care from your doctor. If you are currently taking medication prescribed by your doctor, do not stop taking it without his or her advice. If you have any concerns regarding your medical condition please speak with your doctor first. All information provided in this story is for entertainment purposes only._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> In honor of reaching 200 followers on tumblr (230 now, because apparently I'm a slow writer) I've decided to turn Clan of the Night Flowers into a series. Besides that, there was just so much more story to tell, so I couldn't help myself! XD

* * *

 

_Ginseng_

_Ginseng root is fleshy and forked, and often grows in the figure of a man. We can infer from this many uses beneficial to the human body, including increased strength, vigor and virility. The more closely the root resembles a man, the more potent it is, and thus, those that look most like men fetch the highest prices. Do not be duped by roots that are presented as the real thing, yet are not. Ginseng is required in a great many medicines used for healing, invigoration and, as some women will profess discretely adding this herb in their husbands' food and drink, increasing performance in the bedchamber! Without the true root, these ministrations will fail._

 

* * *

 

Stiles held a finger to Derek's lips.

"Ah, ah, ah! No talking!" Stiles said, grinning mischievously at Derek's naked form.

Derek squinted at him, an annoyed, yet playful, glint in his eyes.

"It's my birthday," Stiles continued, "which means I get to do whatever I want. And, what I want is for you to lay there. And, not move, and not say anything. And, I get to touch you," he said, lightly brushing the tips of his fingers up Derek's side, "and lick you," he continued, slowly, teasingly licking a long stripe along Derek's clavicle and up his neck, "and kiss you," he added, pressing his lips softly onto Derek's chin, "as much as I want." He leaned in close now, his shell pink lips brushing against Derek's earlobe, whispering so softly that even with his werewolf hearing, Derek almost couldn't make out the words, "And, when you can't take any more, when your cock is so hard you could smash a brick with it…" He paused, breathing out slowly so that the warm air tickled Derek's ear. "I'm gonna fuck your brains out."

Derek took a long, slow breath, his heart racing as he tried to suppress a grin. He looked forward to Stiles' birthday every year, because Stiles had a surprisingly inventive way of celebrating. It usually ended up with Derek naked and begging, but in a good way. They never used restraints, too many bad memories for both of them, and besides, anything strong enough to restrain Derek would just get in the way. No, Derek was happy enough to do as he was told. The payoff was always worth it, whenever Stiles was involved.

It had become something of a game with them. They only did this once a year, on Stiles' birthday, and somehow, as the years had gone by, though neither of them had said anything to the other, they both understood the rules. It was Derek's job to see how long he could go without getting hard, while Stiles did everything he could to get him there, and keep him there, without actually touching it.

Stiles breathed hotly against the hollow of Derek's throat, sending tendrils of energy out of his mouth, linking them together, creating a connection deeper and more intimate than touching ever could.

"You're cheating," Derek rumbled, unable to stop himself.

"Shhhhhh," Stiles whispered softly, tracing his nose up along Derek's jaw line.

Derek watched as Stiles' eyes rose over the horizon of his cheekbones, like twin suns, brilliant white light streaming out of them. Stiles' Spirit Walker energy had always been a kind of entity unto itself, barely contained, though normally Derek couldn't see it. But he could see it now, because Stiles was cheating. Derek's eyes glazed over, and it wasn't only because the light from Stiles' eyes was painfully bright, but because anytime Stiles allowed him to see him that way, he was reminded of how truly powerful and amazing, how devastatingly beautiful, Stiles really was. And, even though he wasn't supposed to be making any noise, he couldn't help but moan when those two incredibly soft lips closed over his own, deep and longing and gentle, all at once.

"No talking," Stiles repeated, ever so delicately severing their link, so that his eyes gradually faded from their fierce glowing white, back to warm amber brown.

He kissed Derek again, and then slowly kissed his way down Derek's chin, down his neck, across one broad, firm, twitching pectoral muscle, until he finally latched onto one of Derek's nipples, causing Derek to catch his breath. Stiles sucked slowly, softly, teasing with his tongue, while he worked the other nipple with his fingers, pinching and squeezing, sending electric shivers down Derek's spine.

Derek could feel the growing heat in his loins, and he grimaced as he tried to suppress it. But, Stiles' tongue was tricky and clever, and his fingers were wicked, and he could feel Stiles' length, hot and hard, shuddering against his thigh. That just wasn't fair.

Derek breathed out slowly, trying to concentrate on other things as Stiles mouthed his way down Derek's chest, his lips so tickly soft and sweet as he caressed Derek's body with hands made hot with mystical fire. The werewolf hissed as Stiles nipped at his inner thigh, raising his head with eyes flashing red. Stiles met his eye with a smirk, shaking his head. Derek gave him a wry grin, lay his head back down and closed his eyes.

He jerked a little when Stiles gave him another nip and giggled softly. There was nothing he could do; blood was rushing to his cock as waves of desire crashed along the shore of his body. The most he could do was try to slow it down, but he could tell he was already jumping and leaking, the pre-cum dribbling onto his heavy balls. Stiles licked it off Derek's sack, savoring its slick saltiness and sending electric shocks into the pit of Derek's stomach. He was careful to avoid the head, hovering so temptingly near his face, though he desperately wanted to wrap his mouth around it. But, that was against the rules, as long as he wasn't fully hard anyway. Stiles was just going to have to try harder to get him there.

He breathed softly onto Derek's growing member, again sending out tendrils of energy. He laughed softly to himself. He had never tried connecting to anyone through their cock before. 

Derek hissed again and raised his head when he felt the supernatural warmth along the length of his shaft. Stiles smirked when he saw the traitorous gaze Derek was giving him, and even though they rarely discussed the particulars of "Stiles' birthday sex," he knew Derek was going to bring this up when he was allowed to speak again. Stiles' grin grew broader as he gave Derek a guilty shrug. Whatever, it was worth it. 

Derek gave him a toothy grin and wiggled into the mattress, closing his eyes again, reveling in this new and interesting sensation. His cock felt warm and tingly, like it was being submerged in hot bath water and being caressed with feathers at the same time. There was no way he was going to persevere against Stiles, especially if he was going to be playing dirty, not that he ever lasted that long with Stiles to begin with.

Soon, Derek was fully erect, standing tall and proud, a steady flow of clear liquid leaking from the tip and down his shaft. Stiles hummed a happy victory as he took in the site of Derek's engorged member. It was meaty and fat, the head round and flared out, his balls hanging heavy and loose, all of it a slightly darker brown than the rest of him, and tinged pink. Stiles loved looking at him down there, getting close so that his entire field of vision was filled with just Derek's junk. He could lose himself for hours that way, and actually had on occasion, but right now, he didn't just want to look.

Derek gasped as Stiles suddenly licked up his shaft and closed his mouth over the head, sucking him down to the root, a thing he was able to do with confidence and practiced ease now. Instead of bobbing back up, he stayed there, and Derek arched his back and moaned, because noise was allowed now and he thought he was going to lose his mind. The bath water and the feathers and Stiles filthy mouth, it was too much!

"Stiles!" Derek panted, his vision going white. "Stiles! I'm gonna!" 

He was bucking suddenly, flooding into Stiles' mouth as Stiles smiled around his cock, opening his throat to accept Derek's seed. Stiles rode Derek's cock with his mouth through his orgasm, keeping its glorious length sheathed in the warmth of his mouth and throat, never letting go, and not losing a single drop to the bed sheets. When Derek was finally spent, his chest heaving and his body glistening with sweat as if he had just run a marathon, Stiles finally let go, and kissed his way up Derek's body, finally licking his way into Derek's mouth so that he could taste himself.

Derek grabbed Stiles' face and kissed him back, trying to convey through tongues gliding against each other, lips twisting and pulling at each other, just how much he wanted Stiles inside of him. But, first…

"You are such a cheater," Derek said, breathy, the only emotions behind his words desire and need.

Stiles smiled and kissed him again. "The game's rigged." He pressed a kiss under Derek's jaw. "I always win."

Sneering, Derek grabbed Stiles' face again so he could kiss it. He arched his back to grind his cock, which was growing hard again, against Stiles, whose hard member was driving Derek mad. Stiles pulled back and smirked down at Derek who looked like he was on the verge of wolfing out.

"You want it, big boy?" he asked playfully, grinding down against Derek's shaft. 

Derek's eyes flashed red.

Stiles nodded and lifted Derek's legs over his shoulders. No condom, since they were both clean and never had sex with anyone else. That, and Derek loved the feel of Stiles coming inside of him. Stiles grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand, slicked himself up, and thrust into Derek with a single smooth motion. Stiles watched, fascinated, as Derek's features immediately shifted, his eyes glowing red, fangs and hair sprouting, his ears becoming pointy, his eyebrows hilariously disappearing, as if it had all been delivered through Stiles' cock into Derek's ass. He smiled a conqueror's smile as Derek threw his head back and roared his Alpha roar, which he was sure was going to be heard by every werewolf in Beacon Hills. They were in Stiles' bedroom, but his dad was at work, and even though they were going to be hearing about this from the rest of the pack later, right now, neither one of them cared.

Thrusting in and out, slow and steady, Stiles watched as Derek slowly changed back into his human form, whimpering, his eyes fluttering with pleasure. Stiles reached down to grab Derek's cock, and he began stroking him in time with his thrusts. Normally, when they made love, they were both active, trying to pleasure each other. But on Stiles' birthday, he wanted to have his way with Derek's body, because no present was ever as good as Derek's "O" face. And so, Derek remained passive, letting Stiles do whatever he wanted, never mind the fact that everything Stiles wanted, Derek wanted, too.

Stiles smiled when could see it coming. Derek's jaw would always go slack, and his tongue would flit out to lick at his bottom lip. His head would start to toss gently from side to side, and he would occasionally make a soft squealing noise, like a little puppy whine. It was actually really cute.

Thrusting faster, Stiles could feel the intense tingling pressure building up at the head of his cock. He continued pumping Derek with his fist as Derek grabbed the mattress, his head flopping around now like a fish out of water, his features shifting back and forth between werewolf and human. Stiles screamed as he came, filling Derek with his cum. Derek felt the warm wetness flooding into him, and it pushed him over the edge. He roared again, fully shifted, as ropes of cum shot from his cock and onto his stomach, a surprising amount given he had just come less than ten minutes ago. 

Stiles fucked into him a few more times before the sensation became too much for him to bear. He slipped out of Derek with a slick pop, and collapsed on top of him, Derek's cum cooling and sticky between them. They kissed softly, humming little noises of satisfaction and contentment to each other. After a while, they just laid together, Stiles curled into Derek's chest with Derek's strong arms wrapped around him.

"You always give the best birthday presents," Stiles mumbled sleepily.

Derek made a satisfied rumbling noise deep in his chest and kissed the top of Stiles' head.

 

* * *

 

_Apple_

_Apples are often required when dealing with matters of the heart. The apple is representative of the feminine, both the sun and the moon, and reminds us of those who came before. It is this ability to connect us to the past that makes the apple so important not only in remembering the dead, but in the forging of new relationships._

_Regardless of variety, apples are renown for their healing qualities, and powders obtained from the bark, seeds, flowers and dried fruit are all useful in the healing craft._

 

* * *

 

Stiles stood up and mopped his brow with a dirty rag as he squinted up at the sky. He had just finished marking off which part of the yard he wanted to start his garden in. His dad had actually believed he was doing it for the environmental ethics class he was taking at the community college that semester. Even though it seemed like it would be easier sometimes to let his dad in on the whole supernatural thing, he just wanted his dad to have a normal life. The man had been through enough.

What the garden was really for was all of the special plants they occasionally had to use while protecting the pack, as well as the rest of Beacon Hills, from all of the threats that seemed to always find them. Stiles grimaced guiltily at the patch of ground he had marked off. Always seemed to find _him_. The threats always seemed to find him and his freakish Spirit Walker power. He was basically a magnet for the supernatural, and until he could learn to get his powers under control, it was going to keep happening.

Digging into his pocket, he pulled out the zip lock bag with the seeds he was going to plant, each in a tiny, labeled packet of its own. Between Deaton and Mori, he had over a dozen different species to get his garden going. The usual suspects were there: several species of monkshood and spider lily, as well as an ash sapling that Deaton had given him that was currently leaning against the side of the house. He guessed the werewolves and Night Flowers in his life would have to give the garden a wide berth.

The sage wasn't a surprise, in fact he'd almost rolled his eyes at how much of a cliché it was that he'd be growing sage in a garden of magical plants. But, there were a few things that he hadn't been expecting. He'd always thought nettle was just a super-annoying weed that made him itch whenever he was unfortunate enough to brush up against it, but here he was, about to plant some of it on purpose. Nightshade was another one that caused him to raise his eyebrows; always good to have a deadly poisonous plant around. He liked its other name a lot better: Belladonna. It reminded him of witches in movies. Now that he thought of it, a lot of what he was about to plant was poisonous, and not just to those of a supernatural bent.

There was a single fat beige winter melon seed at the bottom, and he had almost laughed when he first read the label, because he could have sworn he'd had that in a soup one time in a Chinese restaurant.

Besides the seeds, Mori had given him a small ginseng plant in a pot that he'd been keeping on his windowsill, and she and Deaton had come up with a list of trees he needed to pick up from a nursery. As if he was made of money! Well, Derek seemed to have more than enough of it, so it wasn't actually that big of a deal. 

He needed to buy a hawthorn, a willow, a dogwood, an elder and a pomegranate, among other things. Apple was also on the list, but he had that covered. The apple tree that his mother had planted marked one of the corners of his new project. It was a pink lady apple tree, but he only knew that because his mother had told him, obviously proud of their new tree friend when she had planted it. Though she loved it, the tree had never actually produced any fruit. He remembered how frustrated she had gotten over it, how the flowers would fall every year, but none of the fruit had ever set, and she'd keep watering it and fertilizing it in hopes that it would someday flourish. The tree kept getting bigger, but it never grew any fruit.

Stiles smiled to himself as he remembered the times that his mother threatened to pull it up and start over, but she was never able to bring herself to do it. He walked up to it and ran his hand along the bark. That's what they needed it for anyway, the bark and the wood. The pollen, maybe. Mori had told him that they would need actual apples eventually, but they could always get those at the grocery store.

He felt, more than heard, the presence coming up behind him, so he didn't flinch when he felt the gentle weight of a hand on his shoulder. Leaning back into Derek, he closed his eyes and sighed, as Derek wrapped his other arm around Stiles' midsection to pull him close. 

"Your mother's apple tree?" Derek asked, his chin resting on Stiles' shoulder.

Stiles took a deep breath. "Yeah. It's gonna be one of the corners of the garden. Like a cornerstone, I guess."

"Or, an anchor?" Derek added.

Stiles bit his bottom lip, and nodded slowly. "Yeah. An anchor."

They both stood silently for a while, staring at the tree. 

"You know, with the ash tree and all of the wolfsbane and spider lily, all of you werewolves and Night Flowers won't be able to come into the garden, really," Stiles said, after a while.

Derek squeezed him a little tighter. "We'll then I guess it's a good thing we have you in our pack."

Stiles smiled and placed his hand on Derek's arm. "Is everyone coming over for dinner?"

Derek nodded. "We have a few hours before they all start showing up." He kissed the side of Stiles' neck and hummed happily.

Stiles snickered. "Are you ready for more, already?"

Biting playfully at the spot he had just kissed, Derek answered, "That was hours ago. I always want you."

Stiles turned around and looked into Derek's eyes. Leaning forward slowly, he kissed him, the apple tree and the seeds forgotten. Derek's lip were soft, softer than Stiles imagined anyone looking at them would think. Stiles clung to him desperately as Derek sucked on his bottom lip, his fingers running through the short hair at the back of Stiles' head.

Pulling back with a huge smile, Stiles asked, "Don't we have to get dinner ready?"

Derek's eyes flashed red for a second, as if the thought of having to share Stiles, even for a few hours, made him angry. He pulled Stiles back towards him with a growl, kissing him again with renewed fervor.

Chuckling softly to himself, Stiles placed his palms on Derek's chest and gently pushed him away. "Okay, that's enough. Unless you want everyone to walk in on us fucking in the backyard, I think we should try to not let ourselves get too worked up."

The pout on Derek's face was truly precious. 

Stiles placed a kiss on the side of his mouth. "Come on," Stiles said, pulling him inside. "I'll start on the sauce. You can make the salad."

 

* * *

 

_Chrysanthemum_

_In many Asian traditions, the chrysanthemum has long been associated with death. Though many believe it has the power to lengthen life, it is often used in rituals for the dead and dying._

_The pure white blossom of the chrysanthemum is a symbol of purity, and is often used in spells of protection and mental well-being. It has healing properties for drunkenness and is associated with endurance and integrity._

_The chrysanthemum is representative of the masculine, and is useful as a symbol for the sun and for fire._

 

* * *

 

"Stiles," Scott said, grinning stupidly at him, "you make the best macaroni and cheese! I can't even make the box stuff right!"

"You shouldn't be eating that stuff anyway!" Stiles replied, scowling at him. "Forget werewolf healing, that fake plastic cheese will totally guck up your arteries! Not to mention, it doesn't even taste that good compared to the real thing."

Scott shrugged happily, shoving another forkful of the oozing, cheesy noodles into his mouth. Stiles looked around at all of his friends at the table. Allison sat next to Scott, and Lydia was next to her. Derek was on Stiles' right, and next to Derek, his three Betas: Erica, Boyd and Isaac. Danny was at the other end of the table. They were all squeezed in pretty tight, since the table was only designed to accommodate six, but they were happy, and together, and that was what mattered.

"Hey, Scott," Stiles said, "can you come with me tomorrow to pick up the trees at the nursery?"

Scott glanced up at him with a slightly startled look on his face," Uh…"

Allison gave Scott an annoyed look and leaned over. "Yes, he can go with you, Stiles."

Scott looked at Stiles and nodded enthusiastically. Stiles huffed a laugh and ate another forkful of macaroni and cheese.

"It sounded like you two were having fun this morning," Erica commented, giving Stiles and Derek a wicked grin. 

Derek refused to meet her gaze, staring intently at his food, while Stiles looked her dead on, lifting his glass of water to his lips as he wiggled his eyebrows. Boyd chuckled at his plate.

"Is that what that noise was?" Lydia asked, giving them both a disapproving and disgusted look.

"What noise?" Danny asked.

Isaac leaned towards him, about to whisper something in his ear, when Derek suddenly said, "Isaac!"

Trying not to laugh, Isaac pulled back suddenly, not the least bit mollified, but not willing to risk the wrath of his Alpha. Danny gave them all a confused look, his eyes finally settling on the self-congratulatory expression on Stiles' face, when understanding finally dawned on him. He gave Stiles a smile and a proud nod, raising his glass to him. Stiles raised his glass in response, and Derek pretended not to notice.

Everyone looked up when they heard the front door opening, and they all watched as the Sheriff walked into the dining room. He gave them all a startled look, not expecting to see so many people in his house, though he was used to seeing Derek there all the time now, not to mention the fact that before Scott started dating Allison, Scott was at the Stilinski house almost as much as he was at his own. He looked at all of the faces looking back at him, confused for a moment, when he suddenly grimaced.

"Your birthday," he mumbled, sighing with his hand covering half of his face. "Stiles, I'm sorry, I completely forgot. Happy birthday."

Stiles smiled sympathetically and got up from his seat. "It's okay dad." He gave his dad a hug. "I made macaroni and cheese. I normally wouldn’t let you have any, but since it's my birthday, I'll totally pretend I don't see you eating it." He studied the worried look on his dad's face. It was not the "Happy birthday, Stiles" face that he wanted to see. "What's wrong? I know the kitchen's a mess, but I'll totally clean everything up. Even though it's my birthday," he added, emphatically.

"No, no, it's not that," the Sheriff said, reaching up and giving Stiles' shoulder a squeeze. "It was just a long day at work. A couple went missing in the woods about a month ago, and last week a jogger disappeared. They didn't seem connected until a whole family was reported missing this morning. We went to their campsite, and everything was there, but there was no trace of them. There were six of them, and now they're just gone."

Stiles blinked at him, then turned to Derek. Derek gave him a slight nod. 

"Dinner was great, Stiles," Derek said, getting up from his chair. "Sorry, I've gotta run, but we have an early day tomorrow." That was the cue for his Betas to get up as well.

"I'm sorry," the Sheriff said, looking at everyone. "I didn't mean to throw a wet blanket on the party."

"No, they really do have to go," Stiles cut in, looking at his dad. "He told me before you got here."

The Sheriff looked at his son, not quite believing him, but not willing to challenge him in front of his friends on such a trivial matter. Derek approached them, and shook hands with the Sheriff. The Sheriff smiled warmly at him, having accepted years ago that he was going to be a fixture in their lives, and having come to actually respect and like the man.

"I'll see you later, Derek," the Sheriff said.

Derek smiled at him and nodded, giving Stiles a small peck on the lips before walking towards the door with his three Betas in tow. The sheriff didn't see them as much as he did Derek, but whenever he saw them all together, he always found it odd that they seemed to follow Derek around like little ducklings. He gave them a little wave as they filed past, waving back to him and smiling.

"You know," Lydia said, getting up from her seat, "I just remembered I need to finish packing."

"I thought you weren't flying back to Japan until next week?" the Sheriff asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

Lydia gave him a coy smile. "I have a lot of things to pack," she said definitively, as she walked up to them. "Happy birthday, Stiles," she added, giving him a hug. "I'll see you all for Thanksgiving," she concluded, looking back at the table. And, with another small smile for the Sheriff, she was gone.

"Wow," the Sheriff commented. "I guess I really know how to clear a room."

Stiles smirked, and pulled his dad towards the table. "Come on; sit with us and have some dinner. Now we have plenty of room."

Scott was itching to join the others who were obviously on their way to investigate the campsite, but he knew it would be too suspicious if he and Allison left as well. Allison placed a calming hand on his knee.

Danny sighed, stabbing a piece of lettuce and putting it into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. He was used to the supernatural members of their group taking off at the drop of a hat, evil waiting for no one, and whatnot. It made sense that Scott and Stiles had to stay; there would be too many questions from the Sheriff, otherwise. He glanced at Allison, who gave him a long-suffering look before calmly eating another forkful of macaroni and cheese. They had both been involved in the many and strange goings on of Beacon Hills over the last few years, but unlike the others, they needed weapons for any direct confrontations. Allison was trained as a hunter, and Danny had gotten pretty good at firing lacrosse balls laced with magic powders at various supernatural beings, but his specialty was computers, and they would let him know if they needed his help. He ate some more macaroni and cheese, giving Stiles an encouraging smile. Such was the lot for team human.


End file.
